Damnit Uchiha!
by JessiiNinja
Summary: Sasuke has taken Sakura hostage after ambushing her mission with Neji and Kiba. But wil the pinkette give in to Sasuke both mind and body?
1. The Start Of Hell

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters =[ boooooo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Start Of Hell<strong>_

So this is where we begin right? And I suspect this is where you think the story will start Yeah? Well I'm afraid you're gonna have to guess again! I, Sakura Haruno, the pink haired emerald eyed kunochi from Konoha who has recently turned 19, start by being chained to a wall with chakra suppressing ropes, in a very and I emphasize _very_, dirty prison by non-other than the male who defines the words arrogant and egotistical, Sasuke Uchiha, the fucking prick! Oh did I forget to mention that I'm blind folded as well? Just wonderful ain't it?

Well I guess the situation needs some explanation and to do that I need to skip back a couple of months!

* * *

><p><em>2 Months Earlier<em>

"Sakura, we should rest here for the night, I will take the first watch" Neji said to me with which I responded with curt nod, smiling also. "Sure thing" We, meaning myself, Neji and Kiba had been sent on a mission to gather medicinal herbs. Neji for his Byakugan, Kiba for his excellent nose and me for obvious reasons. All in all the mission was relatively easy and even if we were attacked we were all skilled ninja's so it wasn't like we were in much danger at all.

The boys started the mundane task of putting up the tents, one for me and one for them. I had told, wait, demanded Tsunade-Samma that I wanted a tent to myself, knowing how perverted Kiba could be sometimes. Although it wasn't like I minded that much. Me and the dog lover were sort of seeing each other on the quiet. We hadn't told anybody as the relationship wasn't a serious one, just playing around really or maybe friends with benefits? Although we sorta had feelings, we would have never admitted it though.

I searched the forest around us for some dry logs to place on the fire during the night and came back once I had enough to suffice, dropping them onto the soft earth where we had camped. By the time I had got back, Neji and Kiba had put up the tents and where waiting for me to get back, well Neji was, Kiba was grooming Akamaru. I smiled remembering the days when the dog used to sit on Kiba's head, wagging his tail happily. Those were the good days, when your enemies were somebody from the next village.

It didn't take long for us to get the fire going and we had our evening meal for that day, it was the part I dreaded the most due to the fact Kiba would moan profusely about his rationed food and how "A growing guy like himself needed plenty of calories" honestly, the guy was as immature as Naruto sometimes and that was really saying something. Tonight we had a simple selection of rice balls, plain, simple and pretty boring indeed but it curved the hunger and replenished chakra quicker than other foods so I really didn't mind that much.

After we had all eaten, Neji took his post for his watch while me and Kiba retreated to our tents, Akamaru slept outside due to the fact he couldn't fit in the temporary shelter anymore. The sleeping bag I had shuffled into wasn't comfortable at all and getting to sleep always proved difficult but sooner or later I dropped off into a dreamless slumber, sleeping the hours away until my watch. Kiba was taking the second one and I was taking the last few hours, I preferred it like that due to the fact I got to choose what was for breakfast and always had my things packed before the guys not to mention the fact they never got the chance to see my bed head which was always a plus.

Sometime during my rest I heard a commotion outside which woke me up, much to my annoyance, and Neji burst through my tent door, his Byakugan activated. I sat up straight away, the seriousness of the situation already obvious. Lucky for me I still had my clothes on when I went to sleep just in case anything like this was to happen. The chestnut haired boy faced me, his expression sombre. "Sakura, we have a group of Ninja's heading straight for us, they are about 2 miles away and judging how fast they are travelling, should be arriving within a matter of minutes."  
>"Ok... gather the most important supplies, the things that are necessary. Leave the tents and luxuries such as those. We should make for a quick getaway. Is Kiba aware of the situation?" I had put on my leader front to take control of the situation. I had been appointed mission captain because of my medical abilities and knowledge of the surrounding area; I had been here multiple times before to gather supplies with Tsunade-Samma.<br>"Yes Kiba had smelt their presence a while ago, he was he one to wake me. He said their scent seems familiar but he can't place exactly who it is." I nodded my head at his response and started packing things as fast as I could.

Within a minuet I had gathered all my stuff and stood outside my tent, facing the boys as we made plans. From what I had deduced from Kiba's and Neji's conversation was that there 3 ninja's in the team, all with a strong chakra signal and that they would reach us within 30 seconds. I made small hand motion to the both of them, indicating that we head in a southerly direction together; splitting up right now was an extremely bad Idea. One of the first rules of being a Ninja, never underestimate your opponent.

We set off in a flash, me and Neji by foot and Kiba astride Akamaru as we traveled through the trees. I was surprised how the large dog could actually fit through the foliage but that was a question for after we got out of the mess we were in. Trying to sense the attackers' chakra seemed like a waste of effort due to the fact they were hiding it so well, that started to make me worry, what did these people want from us anyways?

Out of nowhere, Neji was taken out; one of the attackers had tackled him to the ground. I didn't have time to look at the person who had got to Neji but heard them engage in battle. I was tied on what to do, carry on with my escape with Kiba or see if Neji was ok. Just as I was about to jump down to the forest floor, the male next to me, Kiba, shot off to the right, seemingly blocking an attack from the side, letting out a loud curse as he did so.

I had my mind up even before Kiba called out to me, telling me to run. I wasn't going to leave my teammates to die. I wasn't goign to abondon them like a certain somebody I knew; and so I continued my small journey to the ground. The guy Neji was fighting seemed familiar but I couldn't place exactly were I had seen him before. Blue-white hair, violet eyes and was that Zabuza's sword? Maybe it was his son or something and thats why he looked familiar to me, my brows furrowed as the memories of my first proper mission flooded into my head. To dispell them from my mind,I shook my head vigorouslyI to focus on my mission !

Neji struck his opponent at one of his Chakra points, I knew that the Hyuga could mess up the natural flow of things but it seemed that whenever he hit the voilet eyed boy his body would turn into water, the attack from Neji being useless. I watched helplessly as the enemy swung his massive sword at the Hyuga who barely dodged it and then used the momentum to charge at the white eyed boy. This was my opening. I leaped from the last branch I stood on and gathered chakra into my fist, aiming for the strange attacker. "Shannaro" I screamed as I hit him square in the face. I mentally cheered as he flew a couple hundred feet through the air, hitting many tree's on the way. There was no way he could have survived that. I hit him straight on!

I looked to Neji to see if he was ok, scanning him over for any injuries I might have had to heal. Although the look on the boys face was extremley unsettling. I turned to go and see how Kiba was, even though I knew he could handle himself, but the medic in me couldn't help it. Neji grabbed one of my wrists and looked at me squared in the eyes, his Byakugan still activated. God it felt as if somebody was looking at me naked when he did that but I ignored my paranoia, he wasn't that kind of person anyways. "Sakura, be careful. There is a third ninja on the way and it seem's... too easy. I will clean up down here." I nodded my head as he let go of my wrist as I took to the tree's once more, searching for Kiba's chakra signal.

However, instead of finding the brown haired boys' chakra I found somebody else's. That meant they had stopped masking it but for what reason? Was this bastard so confident in his abilities he didn't need to hide. It felt extremely familiar to me but was seeping with darkness and hate, it gave me chills. I glared off into the distance to nothing in particular as I started to flee once more, the enemy was following me and dammit they were fucking fast! While leaping from branch to branch I stuck a few explosive tags here and there to the trunks of the tree's hearing them detonate as they ninja flew past. I felt happy knowing that they had gone off but petrified as I still felt the evil chakra gaining on me. It was a stupid game of cat and mouse! Plus the fact that I knew this chakra was pissing me off to no end.

I came to a large clearing in the forest and ran into the middle assuming a defensive stance, Kunai held up in front of my face ready to block or attack as my green eyes scanned the line of trees. My opponents' avances had stopped. I felt like I was being hunted by an amighty animal, one of which never let it's prey escape. I saw figure start to emerge from the tree line and the suspense was killing me from the ouline of the sillhouette I could tell it was a male. My heart was beating out of my chest as I breathed heavily, my fingers grasping the weapon in my hands tighter as he emerged.

"Come on then you bastard! Or are you scared to fight a girl!"I taunted loudly. If I got them aggrivated then maybe it would be easier to assume their attacks. The guy stopped walking in my direction and I smirked, knowing that the angered ninja would simply charge head on. Then, as if he had dissapeared out of thin air, he was gone which sent me into a frenzy of panic, my eyes fluttering around the area to catch a glimpse of the boy.

I heard the sound of a million chirping birds before I felt the blade at my neck. My eyes widened greatly as the realisation hit me and who the dark chakra belonged to. The words left my mouth involountary while my body siezed up in fear. "S..Sasuke-k..kun..?" The hot breath hit the back of my neck as he spoke to me, his tone lethal "Hn...I'm not scared of anybody." ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is, the first chapterof my new FF. I'm trying a different style of wrighting in this one. I.e first person rather than thrid and also it's and M because I plan for future lemons. Sorry if the fighting was a bit shit, i'm crap at action ^^'' not really sure on the title yet so I'm up for suggestions on a new one ^^ oh and if you read my other FF "My Jealous Ex" I will starting chapter 11 shortly, I aim for an update every 1-2 weeks depending on college work and motivation ^^<strong>

**xoxoxo JessiiNinja**


	2. I Would Rather Die

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... personally I see no point in this but yeah.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Would Rather Die<br>**_

_I heard the sound of a million chirping birds before I felt the blade at my neck. My eyes widened greatly as the realization hit me and who the dark chakra belonged to. The words left my mouth involuntary while my body seized up in fear. "S__...__Sasuke-k__...__kun..?" The hot breath hit the back of my neck as he spoke to me, his tone lethal "Hn...I'm not scared of anybody."..._

I audibly gulped from the words he spoke, my whole body going frigid like an ironing board. Damnit, I thought I was going to die, right there in that very second. The last time I had seen the guy was when he had ruthlessly used that Karin girl to kill Danzo and afterwards tried to murder me. That had been 2 years prior.

Anger started to boil in my body, feeling it rise to the surface from the things that the Uchiha had done to me mentally and physically. I hated him, through and through, and he was going to feel my wrath even if it was the last thing I would ever do. I replied to him coolly as if I wasn't actually fazed by his presence, the initial shock gone "Hmph ... that arrogance of yours is gonna be your downfall one day Uchiha, and you _will_ get what's coming for you."  
>He gave me the usual reply of "Hn" Until he added confidently onto the end "There is no one who can match my power Sakura"<br>I clenched my fists tightly causing the my leather gloves to make an audible scrunching sound while replying to him with one word. "Naruto". Feeling his body tense up behind me put a triumphant smirk on my lips, the fact I had gotten one over on the Uchiha made me happy even if it was only a minute thing.

While he was momentarily distracted I raised my hand up quickly to perform a sign, leaving Sasuke in a poof of smoke or rather a cloud of falling cherry blossom petals. I had put my own twist on the disappearing act that Kakashi usually pulled on us. He was the one who had taught me the jutsu. Either way, the trick had let me escape the dangerous situation and into the tree's. A smug smile was left on my lips as I took a glance over my shoulder to see the astonished look on the ninja's face, I would have missed if I hadn't have looked when I did because the dark haired boy was glaring straight in my direction, the deadly red colour of his sharingan standing out from the pale of his skin. To say I was terrified was an understatement, but I had to find my team and we had to get the hell out of there, no matter what the consequences where.

I concentrated chakra into my feet, propelling me forward faster than before as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch. It was a long shot for an escape route, knowing how agile the man who was in pursuit of me was. While moving I performed a series of hand signs: Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, and Dog. My hands were engulfed in a searing blue chakra in the form of two small blades. The Chakra Scalpel technique. I hadn't used this ninjustsu before now, well not offensively anyways. I had used it to perform operations in the hospital, knowing it could cut tissue on the inside of one's body without there being damage on the outside. I had to get close to Sasuke but the in the way he was gaining on me, it wouldn't prove to be a difficult task. I had just hoped he hadn't felt my Chakra flare up as I activated the technique.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the dark haired boy was right beside me, raising his katana to strike. I took a chance and directed my blow to the tendon in his wrist, causing his hand to drop the sword he held, clattering on the forest floor beneath. I heard him curse under his breath and I took it as another chance, aiming for his chest. Aiming for a fatal hit. I would have had no qualms about ending this vile person's life. He was a missing Nin and many wanted him dead anyways, all feelings for him from the past had been demolished a long time ago.

Sasuke seemed to have already figured out what my jutsu did and grabbed my wrist with his left hand, twisting my hand upwards painfully until a loud crack was heard. Pain vibrated from my wrist where he had broken it, so I bit down on my lip hard as to not scream out. Sure I was good pain but not when the opponent held it in place like he was. The sadistic bastard was making me suffer on purpose.

I dropped the technique in my right hand and instead gathered chakra into my fist. I brought it forward and punched him in the gut as hard as I could muster, giving me a seconds worth of time to yank my broken wrist from his grasp. Once again I made a dash for it, jumping from the branch we were on as my adrenaline kicked in, giving me a boost of well needed energy. My heart was hammering hard in my chest as I focused on nothing but the path ahead of me, the path to escape.

Out of nowhere, I was slammed into a tree harshly while a hand griped tightly around my throat, constricting my airflow. The Uchiha looked into my emerald eyes with crimson colored ones of his own, the rage in them ever clear. I scratched at the hand at my throat with the one that wasn't broken in a futile attempt to break free of him. He then lifted me up off of my feet with ease, causing me to choke harshly before he threw me to the forest floor. I landed in an awkward position really not helping ease the pain I was already in. I coughed loudly as air flew into my lungs and then groaned in pain. He was at my side within a second, katana in hand once he had retrieved it. Sasuke's foot connected with my stomach, pushing me over so I lay on my back, looking up at him with what I guessed the most pathetic expression I could ever muster.  
>"W...why? "I croaked out "what do you... want from me?"<br>A smirk found its way onto his lips, the dark hair of his fringe covering his eyes as he let out a low and dark laugh. "Because Sakura I need you. More specifically I need you for a hostage and I know you won't come with me willingly" He bent down and held my chin between his two fingers making me look at him "And you _will _come with me, even if I have to beat you within an inch of your pathetic existence"  
>I jerked my head to the side so that I was free my his grasp and practically spat at him when I replied "I would rather die a thousand times than go with you!"<br>The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows at me as if he was challenging me, his malicious smirk spread further across his face. "Hn... if you really feel that way about it, I guess there is nothing I can do"  
>He drew his katana and let the tip rest on my chest, as if marking where he was going to pierce me. Tears began to stream down my face freely, the image of Sasuke turning blurry as I did. Out of all the ways to die, of all the people to kill me, Sasuke was last person I wanted it to be. I looked up to the man standing above me, a pleading look in my eyes as I tried to reason with him "Please... don't harm Neji or Kiba... let them go... I'm begging you... as my last request"<br>The dark haired boy didn't reply to what I had asked him but instead brought the katana high up in the air, readying the final blow. As the blade started to come down, I whispered to myself "Naruto... I'm sorry... I broke my promise"...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here it the second chappie, I was going to combine this chapter with the 3<strong>**rd****meaning it would have been a hell of a lot longer but I wanted to get the update out for you guys and I like to keep in suspense because I'm evil like that. Hope the characters aren't too OC if they are, tell me. So what you think so far?**

**P.S Anilove15, don't worry it's not a Kiba x Sakura, I did that for a purpose :p**

**P.P.S thinking about changing this FF's name to "Never Surrender" do you like that better than the original or what?**


	3. Teamwork

_Disclaimer: I, very sadly, do not own Naruto or any of its characters, they all belong to kishi. You will know if I buy the rights to Naruto because the male population of the manga will be naked. :3 because I'm a perv..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teamwork<strong>_

_I tried to reason with him "Please... don't harm Neji or Kiba... let them go... I'm begging you... as my last request" The dark haired boy didn't reply to what I had asked him but instead brought the katana high up in the air, readying the final blow. As the blade started to come down, I whispered to myself "Naruto... I'm sorry... I broke my promise"...  
><em>

- Kiba's POV-

Kiba's head snapped up as he heard the distant scream of a female. One that unmistakably belonged to Sakura. Without any hesitation what so ever, the boy turned his attention to his comrade's distress, leaving the monstrous being that had attacked him behind. The fight between Kiba and the ginger haired shinobi had been pretty much matched, despite the fact that the enemy was extremely powerful, not to mention the raw look of bloodlust in his eyes as he attacked blindly; this made it easier for the dog lover to aim his attacks. Sure the opponent was stronger but his inaccuracy made him an easy target.

The Inuzuka sniffed out Sakura's whereabouts and communicated with his dog companion, Akamaru, to take them to the source of the location. Kiba jumped onto the back of the canine as they started their way to the Kunochi who was in need of desperate assistance. Branch after branch they passed while travelling as fast they could until Kiba smelt the Ginger haired shinobi following them one more. It wasn't too long before the maniac had caught up with him and Akamaru, causing them to resume their battle from before and this time, it wasn't looking as hopeful. It seemed the odd mark that had covered only half of his face had further extended, covering every feature that marked his profile.

* * *

><p>- Sakura's POV-<p>

As the blade pierced my body I let out a shrill cry, causing the nearby birds to fly away from the disturbance I had caused to the almost silent surroundings. I looked up to the devil who had attacked me and cursed through clenched teeth. The bastard had pierced my right shoulder and at the same time, he had allowed his electric chakra to flow down the metal. The Uchiha was purposly causing me pain rather than killing me, torture was a better word to describe it. I honestly though the dark haired boy was going to finish me off quickly. No, he had to do it the sadistic way because he was a fucked up little twat, although it suited the darker Sasuke.

I lifted my good hand up to place on his weapon, the sharp edges cutting through my leather glove and into the pearly skin underneath. As I did this, he twisted the blade slightly to the side, earning another scream to pierce the air while the smirk on his face broadened. My voice came out in raspy scratches as I tried to speak and although it wasn't strong and loud like my usual tone it still held the attitude and anger behind it. "What the fuck are you playing at? If you're going to kill me... do it properly you bastard!"  
>"I already said you're coming with me, didn't I? What good would be to me if you're dead?"<br>My viridian eyes narrowed at the man standing over my form as I bit back sharply. "Do I have to repeat myself or are you a delinquent or something? I'm not going anywhere except back to _my _village."  
>"Hn, you're in no condition what so ever to carry on fighting, plus, you and I both know that you have no chance against me, Sakura."<br>"Doesn't mean I can't try, right Uchiha?" I said his name in a mocking tone, as if the snide remark was merely said to get back at him.

This time, it was his turn to narrow his eyes at me and as he did, the crimson colour of his Sharingan seeped through, staining his obsidian orbs. I had pissed the guy off and I couldn't say that I wasn't slightly happy at the prospect of it but then again, it also meant that the situation had just gotten ten times worse for myself. Sasuke Uchiha had gotten serious.

My eyes darted to the side when I heard my name being called out. Neji had finally found us and his face was set in a tight grimace which meant I must have looked worse than I originally predicted. That, or it might have been the fact that Sasuke was on the verge of murdering me was causing the expression on my team members profile. The Hyuga spoke out again in a low tone, almost as if he was threatening the other male. "I thought the Chakra I felt was familiar, Uchiha. That dark, evil aura that it gives off is sickening!"

The Sharingan user removed the blade of Kusanagi from my shoulder with a quick and precise movement of his wrist which was a slight relief I must admit, although, it did allow blood to seep more freely from the wound it left behind. Sasuke faced Neji with that same arrogant smirk he wore when had taken me down just a few moments ago and then placed a hand on his hip as if saying to Neji 'Yeah, and what are you going to do about hmn?'. What a fucking arsehole! Neji activated his Kekkei Genkai just as Sasuke faced him and raised his hands, preparing for battle with the dark haired boy. As Neji did this, the Uchiha proceeded to step forward a few spaces, the grin on his pale face widening as if he were amused at the prospect that Neji was challenging him.

Seeing this as an opportunity to strike, I slipped my good hand into the pouch where I kept my kunai and retrieved one of them, my fingers gripping fiercely around the handle. I stood up slowly so that I wouldn't disturb the silence that had settled while the two men had been facing each other off and then charged at the male that had turned his back on me, both metaphorically and literally. Just as I was about to strike him in his back I called out, practically screaming at him "Never turn your back on your opponent, Uchiha!"

The boy looked over his shoulder to me with little care shown in his deep red eyes, as if I were a mere hindrance to the whole process. He moved so quickly that he was but a blur in my vision and then, suddenly, I was kneeling on the floor in front of him, facing Neji. Sasuke was keeping me in place by holding me up by the hair, his hand having grabbed a fist full of my pink locks.

Neji's face looked even tenser that before at this and in all honesty my little stunt really hadn't helped the situation at all, it had made even worse than it already was. I ground my teeth hard so that I refrained myself from screaming out in agony as another jolt of pain struck through my body from the vigorous movement that I had just been put through. I tried to pull from his grip but it was useless, his hold on me was like iron.

Just as Neji was about to make a move, the shinobi who I had punched in the face had appeared behind him, the gigantic sword he wielded poised at the white eyed boy's throat. To say it was a shock for both Neji and I was saying something. I had got him square in the face, there was no possible way for him to be able to live, but there he was, threatening the life of my comrade. I heard Sasuke speak from behind me "Hn, well done Suigetsu, I was wondering when you make your appearance here. Now we're just waiting for Juugo" So this is what they had planned all along? And we had fallen right into their trap.

As if on cue, a largely built male with bright orange hair emerged from the tree line, carrying Kiba in a choke hold while Akamaru had been carelessly flung over his shoulder, Blood marked the white fur of the canine while Kiba was sporting multiple cuts over his body, not to mention the bruises he was going to have around his neck when they developed. My fingers were itching to heal the wounds on his strong frame but that was impossible so I was just glad that he was still alive. Once again the Uchiha spoke out. It was the most I had ever heard him speak in all honesty, what was going on, had he gone to speech therapy while he was away? "Just on time Juugo." He pulled me up by my hair so that my back was pressed against his body and my head tilted back over his right shoulder. The man whispered into my ear lethally "Are you still going to refuse to come with me, while you're weak team-mates die before your eyes?" Tears began to spill down my cheeks as he said this. He had given me an ultimatum, one which I couldn't refuse. He knew I would sacrifice myself before I let anything happen to my friends, I was just that kind of person.

"Don't listen to the traitorous bastard, Sakura! Don't you dare give in!" was what I heard Kiba shout out to me, albeit it was strained due to the fact he was being strangled. What Kiba had said seemed to have urged Neji to make a statement also, his voice level and calm.  
>"He's right; you're stronger than you think you are Sakura." A small smile made its way to my lips as my fellow leaf ninja supported me. These people were the reason I would never betray my village. They were the reason why I pushed myself so hard under Tsunade-Sama's guidance.<p>

I hesitated in my answer to Sasuke which gave him enough time nod his head to the other two enemies, indicating that they could 'finish off' Neji and Kiba. The one named Juugo simply tightening his hand around Kiba's throat, cutting off all air supply while the other, Suigetsu, raised the meat-cleaver-like sword to bring down into Neji's neck. I shook my head vigorously as the smile instantly dropped from my face while I lurched forward. I screamed out in anguish for my comrades. " NO!" After that my words came out in a jumbled flurry, fast and hardly discernible. "Please... Just leave them be, I will go with you if just let them go." Both of the assaults stopped instantaneously, the blade once again hovering at the Huyga's neck while I heard the dog lover pant heavily as air invaded his lungs once more.

I relaxed slightly against Sasuke as I balled my hands into fists from how pissed of I was at myself. But that was easily being directed at the man who now held me hostage. The dark haired boy whispered into my ear once again, his breath tickling my neck "Hn, I thought you said that you would rather die, Sakura" He chuckled lowly "You're still weak, despite what those cowards said." The conniving bastard finally released my hair which caused me to fall to the ground in a heap, earning a grunt in response. I rolled onto my back and raised my good hand to the blood soaked patch on my shirt and let the glowing green chakra lightly heal the injury; just enough so that the bleeding stopped. I turned to see the Uchiha standing behind Neji and Kiba and with a quick flick of his wrist they fell to the floor, losing consciousness. He had struck them in the back of their necks, the move that he had performed on me the night he had left Konoha behind.

Tears began to well up in my eyes again as I saw the sharingan user walk towards me, the arrogant smirk that he wore bigger than ever. I hated the fact that I had lost to him. Lost to the evil creature before me. He finally reached me and bent at the knees so we were eye level and then, darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I had loads of college work : I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to think how it was going to happen but it worked in the end. Once again, I am shit with the whole fighting though so yeah . If you didn't notice I changed the name as well, I prefer it to the one I have up now. Reviews make my day :D**

**xoxoxo JessiiNinja ^^**


	4. Stubbornness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or any of the other characters. However, Sasuke owns me :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stubbornness<strong>_

_Tears began to well up in my eyes again as I saw the sharingan user walk towards me, the arrogant smirk that he wore bigger than ever. I hated the fact that I had lost to him. Lost to the evil creature before me. He finally reached me and bent at the knees so we were eye level and then, darkness..._

-Sasuke POV-

He picked the pinkette up with ease and slung her over his shoulder, her dead weight seeming like nothing compared to the vigorous training he had put himself through to allow him to be as powerful as he was. Sasuke smirked to himself, pleased that he had got what he wanted out of this small mission he had set for team Taka. He motioned for his teammates, Juugo and Suigetsu, to follow him with a flick of his wrist after sheathing his katana, taking to the tree's to travel.

Sasuke set a quick pace for the others to follow, one arm hooked around Sakura's waist so that she stayed firmly on his shoulder. The Uchiha's wrist which the Kunochi had severed the tendon's to as proving to be a slight hindrance, his hand splayed out across the girls back, however, he simply shook the feeling off and decided to himself that he would get the Haruno to heal the damage she had dealt, one way or another.

They had been traveling for hours to get back to their hideout, although they were only half way there when nightfall began to descend upon the group of Ninja's. Sasuke stopped abruptly and set Sakura down not too softly on the ground as he turned to face the other males. "We are making camp here for tonight. We arise early in the morning to resume our Journey back to base." He looked to the white haired man and gave him an order "Go and put the tents up." And then to the red headed male "Juugo, use the animals to cover our most recent route. It's highly probable that someone has tracked us."

The men accepted their assigned job with a nod of their heads, well Juugo did, and Suigetsu was the one to complain. "Naaaaw, Sasuke, why do you get to have all the fun? You get to put your hands all over that smoking hot chick, why not me?" Sasuke simply glared at the purple eyed boy in response who took a long swig of his water before turning around to complete his task "Fine fine, I'll put the tents up, don't get so moody."

After Suigetsu's small grievance, the Uchiha knelt down beside the Kunochi to start his own task that he had assigned himself, albeit, one handed.

* * *

><p>-Sakura's POV -<p>

When I awoke, my eyelids fluttered a few times before properly opening to the scene in front of me which right now was a mesh of blurry colors. A persistent ache was stabbing at the back of my neck were I guessed Sasuke had hit to render me unconscious every time I tried to move which was proving rather difficult anyways. I willed my hands to move so the I could push myself up into a sitting position, however, I realised that my hands had been bound, and rather tightly, with rope behind my back I smirked to myself slightly, how weak did the bastard actually think I was? Something as simple as rope wouldn't be able to hold me down. I concentrated my chakra t my arms s that they were stronger and pushed against the bonds, expecting them to snap with little or no effort at all.

However, I suddenly felt an excruciating pain shoot through my body as I pressed against the ties, causing my body to jerk in unnatural ways and a small yelp to surface from my voice. I instantly stopped my struggling and the assault throughout my body ceased. The bastard had infused his lightning nature chakra into the rope meaning that ever time I attempted to break free I would get a painful electrical shock run through my body. I had to admit, I was impressed at how he had set it up and slightly pleased that he went to the extra length to booby trap, or so to speak, the ties. Maybe he had finally accepted that I was capable of defending myself and actually able to kick the shit out of someone.

I finally took a proper look around and noticed that my feet were also bound in the same fashion. The Uchiha took no chances. I sighed deeply to myself while trying to roll into a more comfortable position but found that my shoulder injury was preventing such a thing, the wound seeming to ache whichever was I tried to sit or lay. The gash in my shoulder had also reopened from my fidgeting, the warm, and red liquid starting to spread over my shoulder once again, mixing with the old dry blood that had stained my skin and shirt.

Startled as I heard footsteps approaching me and so I re-closed my eyes, pretending to be a sleep while trying to hide my bleeding shoulder from view. As the steps became louder I heard Sasuke's voice sound out. "Hn, Sakura, I know you're awake; I felt your Chakra spike." I clenched my teeth hard to stop myself from napping back at him with a sarcastic comment. The guy really made my blood boil to a point where it was pretty damn hard to suppress my anger. However, I did manage to keep my cool and didn't respond to his statement, my stubbornness not allowing him to get the better of me.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh as he reached me and I fought the urge to smirk with pleasure, knowing that I had caused his annoyance. My small urges stopped as I felt his breath tickle my neck while he whispered into my ear "Sakura, if you carry on ignoring me, I will make you pay attention, on way or another." I could tell that the boy had a sadistic grin plastered on his face by the tone of his voice, the thought sending a shiver of disgust down my spine. There were a few seconds silence between us before I felt a torturous pain vibrate through my body from my shoulder. I couldn't control the scream of agony that was ripped from my throat, my form jerking in every possible way to try and relieve the pain.

The convulsion sent burning waves of agony retching through my body until the brunt of it dissipated suddenly, although there were still lingering twitches of the assault torturing my body. As I was whimpering on the floor, I realised that Sasuke had pushed his fingers into my wound, making the hole in my shoulder larger and in return, even more blood than before started to flow from the gaping injury. "Hn, are you going to start abiding by me now?" I didn't respond to his question but by the smirk on his lips, he didn't care if I said yes or no. He was just smug to the fact he had "won" the petty game we were apparently just playing.

He started to walk off with an ego bigger than the Hokage tower until I called him back "Untie me... now!" I really wasn't appreciating the whole hostage thing if I was honest, plus I needed to heal my shoulder blade as soon as possible or I would die of blood loss. Granted I would be classed as a hero back in leaf but in all honesty, the idea didn't sound all too appealing to me. The Uchiha stopped in his track and looked to me over his shoulder, the moonlight reflecting into his eyes, making them seem like depthless pool of black liquid. "Hn, why should I listen to a weakling like you?" I glared at him for a second before grinning back; trying to keep up the strong front I was acting. In truth, I was kind of shitting myself. "Because you need me, right? And If I don't do something about this shoulder soon, It ain't gonna be pretty" He seemed to stiffen slightly to what I had just said. He knew he couldn't argue with a medic Nin but he didn't want to admit to the fact that I was right, his Uchiha pride resounding through. After contemplating on what he should do, Sasuke turned around and walked back towards me, his obsidian eyes burning into my viridian ones. The male lifted me up into a sitting position and rested my back up against a tree. I sighed slightly to this; it was by far a much more comfortable way to be in that the previous and I could also get a better look to where we actually were.

Sasuke began to untie the bonds from my hands. I brought them round to the front of my body and smiled slightly but frowned heavily to what I saw. Harsh burn marks where imprinted onto the skin of my wrists, angry red blisters forming in front of my eyes. I gathered that this was the so called "punishment" for trying to break free of the rope, the electric shock having scorched my skin and from what I saw from a quick glance, pretty badly. While I was diagnosing my own body, the dark haired boy started to get rid of the ties around my ankles, looking down, I was glad to find that the skin there was unharmed due to the fact I hadn't struggled against the restraints on my feet.

I pulled myself up with the help of the tree, my breath labored as I faced the Sharingan user. I said to him while leaning against the trunk and holding a hand over my shoulder lightly. "I need fresh water and a private place to do this. Not to mention a new set of clothes" He narrowed his eyes at me and I knew for a fact that he hated been told what to do but my authority as a medic Nin overruled his authority at the moment. He replied to me with a certain edge of annoyance to his tone "There is a nearby lake that provides clean water." I noted how he said nothing about new clothes but I shrugged it off "Which way is it" "I will take you. Someone needs to keep a close eye on you so that you don't try and escape, even if it would a futile one" A small smirk curled across his lips, knowing that he was right. I sighed heavily as he turned around and I took it that I was supposed to follow, so I did.

Five minutes later of walking, we arrived at the small lake. I looked at it and scrunched up my nose, thinking about how cold it was going to be when I got in. I needed to wash myself in all honesty, the main reason I wanted water was to clean the wound so that it wouldn't infect but the other to clean myself up. Sasuke watched me with careful eyes as if he just expected to make a dash for it, not like I didn't want to but more of the fact I couldn't. I rose my eyebrows at him "I said I would need some privacy, which means you need to go away for a while." He simply folded his arms and stood his ground as he looked down at me with menacing eyes "Hn" "Ugh, you're such a stubborn bastard!"

I turned around as I said this and pulled the Konoha headband from my pink tresses while kneeling down and unzipping my boots, leaving them on the ground next to the other accessory before doing the same with my pale colored skirt. Reaching into my pouch I pulled out a Kunai and I could tell that the male behind me was getting cautious, just because I knew he was that kind of person. I cut away at the fabric of my red shirt so that the wound was out in the open, my back to Sasuke so that he wouldn't be able to see the pearly skin of my slim body. After that, I placed the Kunai on the floor and used the piece of fabric I had just away from my shirt to dip into the fresh water and clean the injury to minimize infections before hovering my hand over it. My palm was glowing a familiar green colour as I used my chakra for the Mystical Palm Technique to heal myself. I concentrated on sewing the muscles back together first which took quite a lot of effort if I was honest and then healed the skin on the top which was next to nothing these days. There was a small scar now on my shoulder blade as I looked at it and I frowned before rolling my shoulder to see if everything was ok, even though I knew it was anyways.

I glanced over my shoulder briefly to catch a glimpse of the dark haired boy who was still staring intently at me while he leant up against a tree, his arms folded coolly over his chest. I turned back to face the water and sighed heavily, I couldn't believe he was just going to stand there and watch me bathe; it made me feel slightly embarrassed but mostly just angry at the twat for thinking that sun shined from his own arse. "Uchiha… Could I please have some privacy now… this is kind of personal" He stayed where he was due to the overly stubborn attitude he possessed with the usual reply of 'Hn'. I clenched my fists slightly before sighed heavily and pulled my ruined shirt off and lay it down on the bank, the binds I wore underneath them stained a deep crimson colour from my own blood. Ignoring the heat that had risen to my face from the fact that I was practically nude in front of a guy, I stepped into the lake, a shiver travelling up my spine from the ice cold water. I carried on walking in so that I was submerged up to my waist and cupped the crystal clear water in my hands before gratefully washing the blood of off my form. Once I had done that, I submerged completely so that my head was underwater, also giving my hair a quick clean to get rid of the dirt and grime that was attached to it. I gasped as I came up for air, flicking my hair back so that it stuck to my neck and shoulders, smiling softly to myself.

I then felt an arm wind around my waist as my eyes shot open wide, the low husky tone of a male whisper into my ear as he pressed his chiseled chest against my back, making the flush from earlier return. "So Sakura, I believe it's time to discuss what I actually want you for"…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the extremely late update, but a long chapter so yeah. College work has been killing, not gonna lie, but I'm surviving. This AN isn't that long to be honest, haven't got much to say other than that I have a lovely boyfriend now ^^ lots of love for him xx 3<strong>

**Xx JessiiNinja**

**P.s Like my Facebook fan page, the more likes I get, the quicker the update ;)** **.com/pages/JessiiNinja/293697107311360**


	5. Round One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yadadadada, yeah you get it: 3_

_Oh my god guys im so sorry for my derpy moment. My computor had a spaz and it uploaded the complete wrong chapter for the complete wrong fic, this is the right one .''''''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Round One<strong>_

_I then felt an arm wind around my waist as my eyes shot open wide, the low husky tone of a male whisper into my ear as he pressed his chiseled chest against my back, making the flush from earlier return. "So Sakura, I believe it's time to discuss what I actually want you for"…_

My arms instinctively rose upwards to cover my bare chest while the other slid down to cover my most private area from the man behind me. Damnit! Why did this guy have the power to make me so nervous with one action, either it be in the sexual sense or for my life! I tried to remove myself from Sasuke's grasp by stepping forward in the water but his hold on my simply tightened, pressing my back even closer to his warm body. My body was tense as I said to him through clenched teeth, still trying to pull away like a trapped creature. "Uchiha... I don't give a shit what you 'want me for' at this moment in time, so get you're filthy, corrupted hands off of my body."  
>"Sakura, you are under my authority now so you <em>will<em> do as you are told" I felt his soft lips graze against the skin on my neck as he responded to me with a whisper and although his words weren't loud, I heard the unspoken threat underneath them.

We stayed like that for a few moments until felt his arm start to snake upwards and then latch onto my wrist tightly, trying to tug my limb downwards like a needy child. I was glad for the strength I possesed as my arm stayed put defiantly. Through clenched teeth I whispered back to him "I am under my authority of my Hokage and my village. Retaining my autonomy is the last thing I have. So excuse me if I rebel!" I twisted my hand skillfully so that I now had my own vice-like grip on his wrist. Before he could react, in one swift movement I threw him over my shoulder as if he weighed nothing but air. I slammed him down into the water as hard as I could possibly muster due to my lack of Chakra.

I knew I didn't have much time before the black eyed boy would descend on me once again like the storm he could conjure up. With as much grace as a one-legged swan, I pulled myself up onto the bank and gathered up my garments before making a dash for it in the direction of the camp. Once again, I knew I had no chance to escape his dominant grasp in the condition I was in. I guessed I had been running for just under a minuet until the bastard had caught up to his prey. This had given me just about enough time to pull on my shorts, skirt and wrap the bindings around my chest. I was trying to use my bloody shirt as an advantage, spreading my scent around the area so that just maybe, Kiba could pick it up.

My back was slammed into the hard trunk of a tree, letting out a grunt of pain as the Uchiha finally caught up to up me. His hands were pressed again the bark of the plant either side of my head, effectively trapping me in the place that I stood. Now that we were properly facing each other, I could see his half naked body fully and would have been lying if I had said he didn't look like a complete God with water droplets running down his toned chest and his charcoal hair sticking to his angular face, although it somehow still kept its spikey style, despite being wet; almost as if his locks were defying gravity itself. From a quick glance I also noticed that his trousers were wet meaning that he must have gotten into the lake with them on, at least he had that much decency, however, I was still annoyed with him. I looked up and instead of coming into contact with his usual cold, black stare; I came face to face with bright red sharingan. He was pissed at me. I simply stared back at him, seemingly unfazed by his mood. He spoke out to me through clenched teeth. "You are no longer in _your _pathetic, weak village"  
>"I could care less were I am Uchiha, my allegiance is still with the people I care about and love!" I had raised my voice at him as my temper started to rise while I heard him grind his teeth as his eyes narrowed dangerously at me. "Hn, the people you love? Once I've had my revenge on Konoha, they will cease to exist!" This time a malicious smirk made its way onto his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>-Kiba's POV-<p>

We Kiba had woken up, he sat up slowly while rubbing the back of his head softly with a winey groan as if he didn't want to do some sort of chore. His brow creased in thought as he tried to recall what happened for him to feel so achy. Then he remembered. That bastard Uchiha had done this and taken Sakura hostage... well not hostage, she had gone in order to protect he and Neji but the point still remained that the pink haired girl was with the number one wanted criminal. The dog lover was about to turn and wake up Neji when he realised the Hyuga was also awakening from his unconscious "nap".

Kiba was spewing curse words and threats to the open air about the Uchiha while Neji, as always, was calm and calculating, assessing the situation.  
>"We should return to Konoha and report back to the Hokage."<br>The Hyuga was about to continue until Kiba cut him off "Are you kidding with me! If Tsunade finds out that _he _has got Sakura, she'll flip! We should look for her ourselves" "it's the best option we have, we are outnumbered and they have already proven too difficult for us to beat"  
>"Wait..." Kiba lifted his head and sniffed, frowning when he did "It's her...lets go Akamaru" He jumped onto his dogs back and followed Sakura's scent on impulse, faintly hearing Neji yell after him before catching up.<p>

* * *

><p>-Sakura's POV -<br>I kept up my strong facade, never breaking eye contact with him as we stared, challenging at each other. I may have looked like I didn't care but underneath I was afraid. Afraid for myself, the people I cared for and as much as I hated him, I was afraid for the man who stood in front of me. What had happened for him to harbor so much hate for the people who once cherished him? Had seeing him after so long rekindled the care and love I used to carry in my heart? Or was it just in my nature to be worried for people? I went with the latter.

The Uchiha's hands moved down and effectively pinned my arms above my head with one of his, the predatory grin growing further across his angular profile due to the fact he knew I couldn't fight back with the little chakra I had left. I couldn't even push against his grasp. Was he going to... no... I couldn't think of it; would he really sink down to that level? In order to get of the situation I was in I had to play along and relaxed my body, letting him run his free hand over my petite waist. His lips went to my neck, caressing the skin there with his hungry kisses to which I let out an involuntary moan. I felt him smirk against my neck while his half naked body pressed tightly against mine. That was my chance. I moved my leg so that one of them was in between his while he was preoccupied with unwinding my binds, something I didn't really appreciate. I lifted my knee upwards into his crotch, hoping to have caused some serious damage that would once again buy me time to escape, even if it was only back to the small camp he had set up. The Uchiha keeled over in pain and in effect, let me go in order to try and stop the unpleasant sensations now seizing his body. I wasted no time in sprinting away through the forest to the tents, rewinding my binds for a second time that day.

Once I had arrived back at the camp, short of breath, I knew that the white haired boy, Suigetsu, was eyeing me up in what effectively was my underwear. He was like a less obvious Naruto or Kakashi who were both major closet perverts. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily before looking to the other guy, the ginger one whose name was Juugo. From what I had seen of him, he was an all right guy with a cute smile so I was most likely going to get a straight answer from him unlike the fish boy. "Excuse me, do you know where my travel supplies are; I need a set of new clothes" I smiled politely, the way I did when I was talking to one of my patients, by now it was more like instinct. The male responded, looking up as if he was unsure that I had actually spoken to him. "Sasuke said that you would be in his tent, so they would most likely be in there" He pointed to a tent was slightly larger than the rest. I turned around with an even more agitated expression on my face while I clenched my fist. I was pissed once I knew that information, I would have rather stayed out in the cold than share some shelter with the prick of the century!

I went into the tent and found my bag hiding in the corner along with some other supplies such as food and weapons. I rifled through my bag and pulled out my casual clothes that I usually wore to work in the hospital. Just as I had finished pulling my skirt on, Sasuke viciously pushed open the flap of the tent which served as a door, his expression livid. I knew he would have been pissed off in response to my actions but I didn't think he would give me such a blood-lusted glare. At that moment, I realised how much he had changed for the worse and how bent on revenge he actualy was. I wanted to get out of there like my life depended on it, which it probably did in all honestly. I knew he was a cold blooded killer now who sought out his prey and dispatched them without any remorse, the complete opposite to what I was like. His obsidian eyes held mine firmly in place, my body seeming to lack the energy to move, scared to even breathe in case it caused him to lash out. I took the risk and tried to maneuver around him out of the tent until I felt an iron grip on my wrist which I knew would leave bruises on my pale skin. I didn't look up but I didn't fight against him either, I didn't want to anger the Uchiha even more than I already had. My life was on the line. A few silent seconds passed in which his grip became fiercer before he let go of me and walked further into the tent without so much as an utter or backlash. The moment he let my slender wrist free, I got out of there.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke POV-<p>

The Uchiha heir was furious; He didn't think he had been so humiliated in his whole life. His pride and ego had been seriously damaged and by someone he deemed unimportant. The only reason he wanted that girl was for his plan, if she was dead, she would be even more useless than she already was. That's the only reason he controlled himself although just barely. He dropped his katana in the corner of the tent before looking at the hand that the Haruno had rendered useless to him by the fucking medical technique! He would have to get Sakura to fix it before he did anything else which further annoyed him.

Sasuke walked out of the tent, the air around him still tense as he looked to Sakura who was in conversation with Suigetsu, who was flirting as per usual while said girl looked like she was going to punch him. It reminded Sasuke of Naruto and how he has always tried to get Sakura to go on a date with him. He wondered if the boy had actually succeeded in the end. "Sakura, fix my wrist now." His tone was demanding and not to be questioned as he turned around to go back into the tent, sitting down in the center. The green eyed girl walked in a few seconds after with a non-too pleasant expression upon her face. "You do realize I have no chakra left… You will have to wait until I've gotten some rest. You're so inconsiderate and even more unbelievable!"  
>"Go to sleep now then…we're sharing the same tent so make the most of it" Sasuke heard her grind her teeth before she replied, having folded her arms over her chest. "I am NOT sharing a tent with the likes of you Uchiha!"<br>"You have no say in the matter. So sit down, if you don't I will just make you" He smirked at her knowing she would give in eventually or because he was just arrogant. Around five minutes passed before threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before she sat down on the ground, away from him. Sasuke had succeeded once again and would eventually get her into bed with him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: wow I am a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad person for not updating, but this is the longer chapter so far, I swear . Don't hate me ok<br>Review and make me love you! 3**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxxox JessiiNinja**_


	6. A Healers Touch

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the charatcers associated yadayadayada BORING!_

_**A Healers Touch  
><strong>__Sasuke walked out of the tent, the air around him still tense as he looked to Sakura who was in conversation with Suigetsu, who was flirting as per usual while said girl looked like she was going to punch him. It reminded Sasuke of Naruto and how he has always tried to get Sakura to go on a date with him. He wondered if the boy had actually succeeded in the end. "Sakura, fix my wrist now." His tone was demanding and not to be questioned as he turned around to go back into the tent, sitting down in the center. The green eyed girl walked in a few seconds after with a non-too pleasant expression upon her face. "You do realize I have no chakra left… You will have to wait until I've gotten some rest. You're so inconsiderate and even more unbelievable!"_

_"Go to sleep now then…we're sharing the same tent so make the most of it" Sasuke heard her grind her teeth before she replied, having folded her arms over her chest. "I am NOT sharing a tent with the likes of you Uchiha!"_

_"You have no say in the matter. So sit down, if you don't I will just make you" He smirked at her knowing she would give in eventually or because he was just arrogant. Around five minutes passed before threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before she sat down on the ground, away from him. Sasuke had succeeded once again and would eventually get her into bed with him…_

* * *

><p><em>- <em>Sasuke POV-

Eventually the pink haired girl gave into the slumber that had been pulling on her bones for the past half an hour and lay down on the cold tent floor, her back facing him as if she were attempting to shut him out or ignore his presence . Sasuke watched her intently, studying the contours of her form and appreciating how the girl he once knew had transformed into a woman over the years ; The only indication that she was asleep was they way her shoulders slowly rose and fell due to her controlled breathing.

As the hours slipped by into the night the temperature started to drop, the Uchiha noticed his breath beginning to vaporize although he didn't exactly care that it was getting colder due to the fact that he was accustomed to such living conditions from travelling on the road for such a long time, Sakura on the other hand had began to shiver. The Uchiha sighed and reached over to the backpack Sakura had brought, rifling through her belongings until he found a blanket, pulling it out to unroll. He moved to drape the material over her small form, however this seemed to disturb the Haruno causing her to roll over and twist her delicate fingers around the front of his white shirt as if she craved the heat his body was emitting. Sasuke regarded her face for a few moments, wondering if he had awoken her to which his mental question was then answered as her eyes flickered open, her green orbs shining brightly like gems even in the dimly lit tent.

* * *

><p>-Sakura POV-<p>

My dreams had been plagued by dark images of creatures watching me while I was trapped in a cage of ice as if I were a circus act put on display for the world to observe. The creatures did nothing except stare at me as they surrounded the cage, their bodies intangible like black smoke while their ghostly eyes were glowing with an eerie red hue. Suddenly the cage that was holding me captive melted to be replaced by fire, the flames licking at my skin painfully and although it burnt it was a relief from the frozen prison. I extended a hand to grasp at the blazing bars of the cage but they were disappearing , as were the shapes that had been tormenting me to leave me alone in the darkness to fend for myself.

I began to wake up slowly after the odd dream that I had just experienced and even though the image had dissipated the memory of those eyes had been burnt into the back of my mind, lingering like a rancid aftertaste. It took me a few moments to adjust to reality, looking up at the male profile that was hovering a mere inch or two from my body but not fully becoming aware of it. Once the drowsiness wore off I frowned up at Sasuke.  
>"What do you think you're doing?"<br>And as per usual, he replied with his usual arrogant response of "Hn" before moving back into his previous position. Without a simple word or inclination towards me, the dark haired boy simply held out his limp hand in my direction, urging me to use medical skills on his wrist which i still felt highly smug about.

Kneeling next to the Uchiha I instantly began to stitch up the severed tendon in his wrist, the ever familiar green glow emitting from my palms as I did so. Despite being in his presence I felt at ease while doing my job as if it were as natural to me as breathing, the sensation of my chakra flowing from my body in order to help someone else providing me with joy. As I was finishing up, the glow faded from my palms leaving us in the dimly lit tent and as I looked up to ask him a question I was left speechless; I was once again lost in the depths of his eyes, the light from the small gas lamp reflecting in his obsidian irises.

"How does your wrist feel now?" He flexed his hand a few times and nodded but gave no remark of gratitude which seriously pissed me off. Without thinking, I raised my hand and struck the Uchiha harshly across his cheek as I shouted loudly at him "You could at least say thank you, you're such a jerk" As soon as I lashed out I knew I shouldn't have, the red of his sharingan reminded me of the ghouls from my nightmare. Before I could even retract my hand I felt his iron grip around my wrist, yanking me so that I fell forwards into his chest, his lips against my ear as he spoke with a threatening tone "Never do that again, do you understand me?"  
>I simply narrowed my eyes and challenged him further, wanting to agitate him just as much as he did me "Or what? Going to hit me again?!" Once again his movements were too fast for me counter having pinned me against the tent floor, my hands held firmly above my head while his other free hand that i had healed only a few moments prior was wrapped around my throat, pressing down into my windpipe firmly "I may have to if you don't shut that smart mouth of yours Sakura" I struggled to get my words out due to the intense pressure against my airways "And if I don't? What then? Your threats mean nothing to me Uchiha!" I saw him grit his teeth in anger, the crimson color of the sharingan most Uchiha's developed seeming to intensify with his fury.<p>

I was surprised as I felt Sasuke's hand release it's grip around my throat, air rushing back into my oxygen deprived lungs so quickly it hurt but was prohibited once more as I felt the dark haired boy's lips crush against my own, feeling the enamel wear away as his teeth ground against my own. I instantly began to writhe and struggle underneath his heavily toned body in order to break the kiss but found he had purposely positioned himself in such a way that I was unable to move, his legs tangled with mine while his abdomen pressed against my own stomach. Biting down harshly on his lower lip in an attempt to make him pull away only seemed to spur him on, keeping me in place by holding my jaw down between his thumb and fingers.

The Uchiha momentarily pulled away to glance down into my emerald eyes giving me a chance to properly catch my breath. As I stared back into his menacing yet beautiful orbs, both of us already breathing heavier from our actions, something seemed to click; a primal attraction that I had for this man atop of me resurfacing from within me. Sasuke seemed to realise this and ducked his head back down to kiss me once more while this time, I reciprocated, his lips like silk against my own. Things became heated rather quickly, his masculine hands slipping under my shirt to caress the smooth skin that resided there while my own hands that he had finally been released were curled through his dark locks of hair that were surprisingly soft considering the style it always seemed to be in. The Uchiha's tongue grazed against mine as he forced his way into my mouth unexpectedly causing me to whimper out in pleasure. He quickly began pulling my shirt off over my head, throwing it into the corner of the tent before the noise of tearing material was heard while a sweet chill brushed against my now bare breasts; he had torn the bindings around my chest clean from my body leaving the top half of my form naked. My hands flew up to cover my breasts , a soft redness tinting my cheek bones before Sasuke, having been holding himself up with his arms planted either side of my head, pulled my arms away, staring at my chest openly with a smirk plastered on his face. Despite the fact that I had been this naked in front of man before, the way Sasuke scrutinized every peice of skin felt so much more intimate and personal.

The Uchiha spoke out as he trailed his fingers down from the base of my throat, guiding them in between my soft round mounds and down to my navel, sending shivers of excitement through my body "You've filled out since I last saw you Sakura, you've become an alluring woman, you shouldn't hide your body away" Once again his head lowered down towards me but instead of feeling his kisses against my lips, I felt his tongue flick against my exposed nipple while he massaged my other breast causing me to moan softly while i closed my eyes. Slowly I felt his fingers begin to move down my body and closer to the casual skirt I had been wearing, hoping that he wouldn't carelessly destroy it like he had done to my bindings. My mind was set at ease as he simply tugged the skirt down my legs and allowed my to kick the garment off, joining my shirt on the floor, the only barrier between him and my most private parts being my panties. The Uchiha shifted his body so that he was resting in between my legs as he slid his hand into my undergarments, allowing me to spread my legs for better access. A single finger pushed into my womanhood with ease while his tongue thrashed against my pert nipple, my moans of pleasure becoming louder as he carried on his foreplay upon my body, i didn't want to admit it but he was far better than Kiba or any other guy I had done such things with or maybe it was just years of desire and longing to be with him that I felt such pleasure.

As I felt myself coming close to my high Sasuke abruptly pulled his finger from within me, earning a whimper of disapproval from myself. When I opened my eyes to gaze at him, I noticed that he was sitting up on his knee's, pulling at the purple rope that was tied around his muscular body, his clothing falling from his body in a pool around him. In the next few seconds he had taken off the rest of his garments and was over me once more, completely naked. I hadn't had much time to gaze upon his physique but from the small glance that I got, I saw that his body was made up of perfectly sculpted muscles that were lean and powerful, covered by flesh that was almost as pale as my own, scars that most ninja's had marring the surface here and there.

The sensation of skin touching skin made my body tingle, my breathing heavy and irregular as i looked up to the man that had me in such a state while he had that ever present smug grin upon his unnaturally beautiful face. Those same lips were once again pressed against my own, the appendage in between his legs pressing against my own causing an excitement to grown within me that I didn't even know I had. Our hands were fervently rubbing and touching against each others bodies, Sasuke's rather large member, becoming harder and hotter against my moist opening with each passing second. The next thing I knew the head of his penis was penetrating my vagina, pushing all the way inside of me rather quickly, stretching my virgin body to it's limits. Being a ninja myself, I was not a stranger to pain but the feeling of my hymen breaking with such force was enough to bring tears to my green eyes, my fingers nails sharply digging into the skin of his back. The Uchiha must have known that he had just taken my virginity as he ceased all movements, looking down to me with an incredulous expression however I could tell that it was taking every single bit of self control he possessed not to carry on thrusting into me, the reluctance in his dark eyes while beginning to pull out. My eyes grew wide at this, while my body psychically hurt from our combined actions, I was hurt more by emotions, the sadness I feeling from the fact that he wasn't going to carry on after taking something so precious from me.

It was then I realised that behind the cruel and dark mask that this man wore, there was still an ounce of humanity, a glimpse of the boy I grew up with and fell for, who would do anything to protect his friends and comrades. I wanted him back, I wanted to see the caring smile I knew he possessed, as rare as they were but the thing I wanted the most was for the lonliness I felt since he had left the villiage to dissapear. Ever since the Uchiha boydecided to desert the village hidden in the leaves I was empty and disheartened although I didn't let those around me know and over the years I forgot about the ache inside my heart and pretended like I didn't care, like it didn't exist but seeing Sasuke Uchiha infront of me, feeling him so intamitley close to be broke down all the barriers I had tried so hard to build.

In the mere second that it had taken me to realise my true feelings deep inside my heart, my hands moved down to clench the top of his arms tightly as I whispered quickly, a tone of urgency in my voice "No .. not now... You can't stop now, carry on.. please, Sasuke" It was the first time I had used his first name since our vicious reunion and although I knew it surprised him that I was talking so softly and calmly due to the fact I hadn't let him see that side of him until then, he was hiding it well. I felt rather than heard the breath of relief from him at my words, simply nodding his head before he slowly moved all the way back into my womanhood however this time the Uchiha didn't stop, his thrusting soft and slow, holding back the power and speed I knew he could achieve with ease. The more the dark haired boy moved, the better it felt on my behalf, the original pain I felt having subsided only a few minuets after we began to have sex, my small petite form squirming underneath his strong frame in pleasure while I voiced out soft moans. Soon enough, Sasuke was pounding into my pussy relentlessly, scratch marks covering his back from where I had dragged my nails along his skin while his teeth had left bruising bite marks along my throat, a stark contrast against my white, milky flesh. I could feel my climax building at a steady the more we continued, a hot tightness in my stomach becoming increasingly taut until it hit me suddenly causing my body to tense up, my inner muscles clenching tightly around the males length as I called out his name in ecstasy . Due to the increased tightness of my body, Sasuke was pushed over the edge also which caused him to groan loudly as he came, his hot semen filling my uterus.

I was vaguely aware of the Uchiha's heavy form resting against mine as I came down from my high, our breaths mingling in the short space between us as we panted heavily. It was safe to say that I was once again sleepy, my only half lidded as I scanned his face that was simply staring back at me as impassive as ever, never giving any hint of what he was thinking. Pulling out, he lay beside of me after puling a blanket over our bare bodies as I slowly drifted off into a satisfied slumber, feeling his arm wrap around my petite waist so that my back was resting against the Uchihas chest.

* * *

><p>-KibaNeji POV-

Kiba and Neji encountered many traps that were specifically designed for them on their trail towards Sakura, traps that neither Kiba or Akamaru could sense with their noses or Neji with his byakugan not to mention that most were life threatening. Despite how much the dog lover hated Sasuke Uchiha with his arrogant and narcissistic attitude he had to admit that he was an excellent as well as formidable shinobi. Neji had seen with his byakugan that a genjutsu had been placed around an encampment and had scouted ahead in order to give time for Kiba to recover from the damage he and Akamaru had sustained from the various traps that had been lain out along the way.

Upon arriving, the Hyuuga took refuge in one of the large trees that hung over the small settlement, using his kekkai genkai to scan the layout. His dark eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown upon laying his white eyes upon a disturbing scene, the very girl they were looking for wrapped up in the arms of their enemy and while Neji was confused to why she would betray them and her village after to many years of servitude and friendship he was also angry. There had to be another reason to why Sakura was lying in Sasuke Uchiha's arm, right? The young man was able to keep his concentration, calculating what would be the next plan of attack and how he would separate the two people, nothing came to mind other than attacking the dark haired boy from afar, a stealthy assassination.

As Kiba arrived, they conferred silently on how they would approach the situation after calming down Kiba's volatile anger issue. It turned out that the tent Sasuke and Sakura had been residing in lay just beneath the canopy the two leaf ninja were balanced on, giving them an easy and quick opportunity to dispatch the Sharingan user. With a quick flick of their wrists a cocktail of kunai and shuriken where thrown towards Sasuke, hitting home with a satisfying thud as the embedded into his naked back...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Heh... you know how much I love you guys... please, I beg of you, don't murder me . Here is the much waited chapter 6 with a nice juicy lemon for you guys. I hope I did alright with the lemon as they aren't exactly my strong point. Gimmie a review and tell me how to improve 3 Would be much appreciated. Love you!**_

_**xxoxoxoxo JessiiNinja **_

_**p.s: again... don't murder me .**_


	7. Fatal Encounters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved… except Itachi…. He's all mine (I wish)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fatal Encounters<strong>_

_As Kiba arrived, they conferred silently on how they would approach the situation after calming down Kiba's volatile anger issue. It turned out that the tent Sasuke and Sakura had been residing in lay just beneath the canopy the two leaf ninja were balanced on, giving them an easy and quick opportunity to dispatch the Sharingan user. With a quick flick of their wrists a cocktail of kunai and shuriken were thrown towards Sasuke, hitting home with a satisfying thud as they embedded into his naked back…_

* * *

><p>-Sakura POV-<p>

This time around while sleeping, I hadn't dreamt, a small relief from the nightmares that had been haunting my slumber however, I was abruptly awoken upon feeling rather than hearing a change in Sasuke's body next to mine, having trained myself to become attuned to the small changes in the environment around me from the many missions I had completed thus far in my life. The Uchiha's once warm and soft body had become limp across my own form as if he had become unconscious for an unexplained reason. With a frown I sat up slightly in order to get a better look at the dark haired boy to inspect what had happened however I let out a small scream upon laying my eyes upon the multitude of weapons that stuck from his back, easily recognising the dark, thick liquid that was staining the small blanket over us as blood, my delicate fingers now stained with it.

I instantly moved into action after the initial shock I was in, my medical instincts kicking in as I reached for the first kunai and gripped the handle, tearing said weapon from the Uchiha's flesh. As I did this, his body disintegrated into a nest of snakes, the metal instruments clinking against each other as they were lost in the sea of reptiles. I breathed a sigh of relief that the boy hadn't been fatally harmed having known deep down that he wouldn't be caught off guard by such a cheap trick.

Reaching for my clothes I quickly pulled them on haphazardly to cover the areas I had so intimately shown Sasuke only a few hours prior and ducked my head out of the small tent, braced for battle. The first place I aimed gaze was the direction in which the attack would have been sent from, looking into the darkness however it was easily stolen away as I heard the clash of battle and the bark of an animal which was easily identified as Akamaru. Moving with the silence and grace most ninja had, I jumped up into the trees to follow the noises having deduced that it was Neji and Kiba who had staged the failed assassination.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke POV-<p>

Sasuke had known about their presence long before the two leaf ninja had arrived at his encampment through the many traps they had failed to locate and avoid on their way through the large forest and so had lain awake beside Sakura's sleeping body until the right moment. Feeling the impact of the Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's apparent pre-emptive strike had given way to Sasuke's substitution jutsu having learnt it from Orochimaru years prior , the confusion it left behind giving the boy just enough time to grab his clothes and sprint up the tree towards his enemies with kusanagi drawn, ready to deliver disastrous damage without remorse.

It was no surprise to him that his old comrades began to retreat having insight of Neji's Byakugan and how it worked from previous missions and spars during their childhood. The boy guessed they were heading towards an open space in which to utilise their ninjutsu to the fullest however this made him smirk with maliciousness, the wider space also lending him advantage to use his own techniques to the fullest.

Knowing that Kiba was effective at both short and long range and Neji's expertise at close combat, Sasuke knew he would have to end the battle quickly, his mangekyo Sharingan already activated. Performing the required hand signs with quick proficiency, a great mass of fire hurtled towards his adversaries, the familiar burning sensation at the back of his throat spurring his movements as he performed the jutsu. However, it was a simple test in order to gauge the leaf ninja's skill for himself wondering and hoping if he would have to go all out against them. Watching intently with his visual prowess, Sasuke observed as Kiba and Akamaru dodged to the right while Neji the opposite way to the left. Glancing side to side, Sasuke smirked slightly before he activates Susano'o taking great pleasure as the two opposing males' faces contorted into fear at the site of the great armoured beast the Uchiha now controlled.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV-<p>

I knew there wasn't much time as I raced the trees, pushing my feet off each branch harder each time in order to arrive at the scene as quickly as I could, the smell of burning wood already filling my nose which I guessed bad been caused by Sasuke. Pressing forward I was surprised to say the least upon laying my eyes in the scene, the image of Sasuke's jutsu still daunting despite having seen it once before, its bow drawn and pointed towards my friend.

It was at the point my body moved upon its own accord, jumping from the tree branch on which I had stood and gathering chakra into my fist, burying it into the ground in the clearing in order to knock the three men over and hopefully some sense into their heads. With earth, rocks and debris flying about from the destructive attack, I stood up at the epicentre which lay between the Sharingan user and my fellow comrades, my heart heavy with the decision I had already made. Holding my tones arms out either side of my body, effectively creating a small human barrier in the middle if the battlefield, speaking out as the dust settled. "Stop this behaviour! All of you! We were once all friends and comrades does that mean nothing to any of you?!"  
>It was Kiba's voice I heard reply to my statement, my eyes adjusting to see the tree men, all of whom I held close to my heart, having retreated back from their original positions to avoid my attack. "He's a traitor! He tried to kill us! And you Sakura, how can you forget?!" He sounded angry and gruff, the feral side to the boy having surfaced which I wasn't all too surprised about.<br>"He's right Sakura. The chakra I see coursing through his body isn't the same as it was when we were younger" Neji added.  
>Facing Sasuke, I already knew the things that they were telling me, however I also knew that there was also a small fraction of my old Sasuke hidden inside the monster of a man be had become. Biting down on my lower hard to stop tears spilling down my cheeks I carried on, turning around to face Neji and Kiba, realising there was more than anger lurking behind their eyes "You might be right but we have to try! I'm not going to give up hope!" I watched as Kiba's face contorted Into a deep frown, retorting with frustration "You only have hope because that traitor fucked you, I can smell it on your skin" At this, my face burnt red in both embarrassment and shame at the thought of them seeing or watching me participate in such an intimate act with someone they deemed the enemy. However, I kept my ground, head hung in shame over my impulsive actions with Sasuke.<p>

Suddenly feeling a warm body next to my own I looked up to see Sasuke's form daunting over me, pressing his sword against my thin delicate neck, close enough that I could feel the sharp blade cutting into my throat. I saw the apprehension in Neji's and Kiba's eyes and the fact that Sasuke was smirking once more. Was this what he had planned all along? To use my body and kill me without remorse just like he had attempted before? Were my thoughts about him all mixed up and wrong? Or had I just been sentimental and making up excuses for letting this man take my virginity only a few hours prior? Whatever the reason, it was hurting me inside, feeling betrayed once again. Feeling like a fool for letting down the barriers I had spent hears building up, brick by brick, to create the strong headed and resilient woman I had made myself believe I was.

Just as all these negative thoughts were playing through my head and disheartening me, I heard Sasuke speak up, hearing the smirk in his deep voice "Sakura has more use to me alive for multiple reasons. However, who says I didn't force her or put her under a genjutsu?" I couldn't believe what he had said, he was taking the blame for something we had both done so that in the eyes of my friends I was no longer somebody who had betrayed them. But, despite my shock, I kept a neutral expression, more concerned over the weapon still being held against my throat and the look of loathing the two men opposite us had, their anger directed at Sasuke rather than myself. Kiba, having a shorter fuse than Neji, shifted his balance, something I had no doubt that the Sharingan user had seen, as he growled out loudly, the nails on his fingers rapidly growing into sharp claws while the canines in his mouth grew larger and more pointed "Bastard! I'll end you!"

Everything else that happened of that moment was a blur. Neji reached out to stop Kiba as he darted towards us while Sasuke swiftly and efficiently manoeuvred Kusanagi so that the blade was now protruding from my abdomen, having stabbed me from behind. Looking down I couldn't register the pain that I should have been feeling considering it wasn't the first time I had been skewered in a similar fashion but instead at the blood now staining my clothes and dripping into the gravel under our feet…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I finally writ a chapter. I need to stop taking so long to write chapters and keep the story going because I have so many nice reviews but I just don't have any motivation to do so. However, I have recently gotten back into watching Naruto and may catchup with manga because I see too many spoilers on Insatgram anyways. **_

_**Leave a review or if you want to contact me directly I can be found on under the name AmayaEthineAvisX or on instagram under the name JessiiNinja**_

_**Until next time my lovely followers -kiss kiss-**_


End file.
